Storm of Maple
by toastycatisyummy
Summary: (I do not own Warriors) Maplekit is 3 moons old, but gets jealous after two kits, Shadowpaw, her best friend and crush, and Tawnypaw, her complete opposite of someone she wants to be friends with, get made into apprentices of Thunderclan.


ThunderClan

Leader:

Cederstar-Light-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Eagleclaw-Tuxedo tom with a friendly, dopey gaze with pale yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Lilaccloud-light gray she cat with a fluffy coat and shining blue eyes

Apprentice:Applepaw

Warriors:

Dawnbreeze-She cat with a thin blue gray coat and bold, yellow eyes

Iceleap-Stern, thin-furred blue-gray she with scars around her shoulders

Tigerflame-Black, white, and orange striped tabby tom

Lightningstrike-Yellow, black, and brown striped tom with battle scars

Apprentice:Tawnypaw

Willowclaw-A beautiful tortoiseshell she cat with fluffy fur

Cloudspots-A small pale gray furred tom with white spots, belly, and tail tip

Apprentice:Shadowpaw

Mothflake-Golden spotted she cat with a fluffy chest and tail

Snakeheart-Black furred tom with amber eyes and scars covering his body

Nightheart-Black furred she cat with amber eyes and scars

Finchleap-Tom with red fur and white paws and tail tip and green eyes

Owltuft-She cat with spotted red fur and white markings, along with green eyes

Apprentices:

Applepaw-Ginger and white she cat with peach colored spots

Cherrypaw-Peachy, thick furred she with a white belly and spots

Leafpaw-Light brown spotted she cat with white paws and belly

Almondpaw-Dark brown tom with black and white paws and spots

Shadowpaw-Slick furred tortoiseshell tom, always wearing a smile

Tawnypaw-Slim tortoiseshell tom, almost never looking happy

Queens and Kits:

Goldenfeather-Orange she cat with soft, spotted fur and green eyes

Maplekit-Reddish orange she kit with white markings and green eyes

Dawnkit-Orange she kit with white paws and green eyes

Vixenkit-Small calico she kit with green eyes

Moonglaze-A blue gray she cat with white spots and belly

Shadowkit-A bouncy tom with black fur and blue gray markings

Stormkit-Small tom with blue fur and black and white stripes

Elders:

Smallwhisker-An old she cat with patchy, gray fur

Almondpelt-Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and white spots

:)

"Tawnypaw! Shadowpaw! Tawnypaw! Shadowpaw!" Meowed the happy voices of ThunderClan.

The newly-made apprentice toms were gazing proudly at the clan, touching noses with their father, Eagleclaw. Everyone seemed very cheerful to have more apprentices for ThunderClan, everyone except Maplekit.

Maplekit was groaning while glaring at the brothers, especially Tawnypaw, who was a real pain at times. The exact opposite of his brother. Shadowpaw was as charming as charming could be, (Unlike his brother) he listened to you, (Unlike his brother) he smiled a lot, (Unlike his brother) he was very confident and brave, (Unlike his brother) and finally, he was quite handsome. (Unlike his brother)

Which is the reason why Maplekit is fascinated with Shadowpaw, despite being only three moons old.

"Mom, why can't Ibe an apprentice yet? I'm just as good as they are, maybe even better!"Said an unhappy Maplekit.

"Well, you're only half the age that you need to be to become an apprentice, and-"Goldenfeather was interrupted by her daughter.

"But I'm ready right now! Just look at me!"

Maplekit puffed out her tiny chest, trying to look as big and as serious as possible.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going how she wanted it to look, and ended up losing balance from her posture and tumbling into the moss bedding.

"Hahahah! That was about the funniest thing I've ever seen!"Laughed her sister, Dawnkit, who was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

Maplekit blushed.

"W-Well, I was only just trying to show how important we are, so that we can be apprentices!" Maplekit stuttered.

"Of course we're important, silly! Right, Mom?"Squeaked the tiniest, but most talkative and naive sister, Vixenkit.

"Yes, yes. You three are all very important. Now let's- Oh! Quick, straighten your fur, your father is back!"

The siblings fought to be the one who got to the front of the nursery to see their father first. Vixenkit, being the smallest and fastest of the bunch, slipped right past their

paws, and got there first.

Swifty, a handsome black, white, and orange tabby slipped into the ThunderClan camp. Alongside him was a golden, sparky pelted tom, who was deep in conversation with their father. It was Tigerflame and Lightningstrike.

Lightningstrike was massive and bulky, but still smaller than Maplekit's father. He had many battle scars along his back, and his fur looked as though he had been electrocuted by a strike of lightning.

"So, did we miss anything while we were gone..?" Spoke their father.

"Well, while you two idiots were gone for whatever reason, you missed the apprenticing ceremony for Shadowpaw and Tawnypaw and you, Lightningstrike, are mentoring young Tawnypaw, here."Spoke an angry Cedarstar, nudging Tawnypaw towards Lightningstrike.

"Oh… Erm. Sorry. We just wandered off to catch a bit of prey by ourselves. We are littermates, after all." Spoke a shocked Tigerflame.

So, Lightningstrike and Tawnypaw touched noses, and went off to talk about whatever mentoring stuff mentors would talk about. Maplekit blinked, surprised that her father had a sibling. Well, not that surprising, she guessed, since she had two littermates. But still, Lightningstrike of all cats would never cross her mind as some cat related to her father.

The day was coming to an end, and Maplekit was playing outside with her sister, Dawnkit, only to be be stopped by a sudden drop of rain. Maplekit looked up at the sky, upset. There was dark gray clouds covering the beautiful sunset, which was fading into night sky right before her eyes. Maplekit and Dawnkit gave a small huff of anger.

"Fox-Dung. Looks like it's going to rain. We'll have to continue Warrior n' Mouse later, Dawnkit." Mewed an unhappy Maplekit.

As the night grew colder, the rain grew harder. It upset the entire the full moon was high in the sky, still covered by dark clouds, a loud crack of lightning struck. Maplekit woke from her terrible nightmare to the scary sound, huddling even closer to her siblings and mom.

Peeking out into the darkness, she could see a shadowy figure of another cat walking into camp. A loud cry of horror came from the figure. As the cat drew closer into camp, she could see that it was Snakeheart, a black, battle scarred cat of ThunderClan.

Another loud cry came from not Snakeheart, but what he had clamped down in his jaws. A blood soaked kitten. It gave a final loud cry of horror, before being dropped onto the ground. The entire camp was awake by now, peeking out into the darkness, horror and sadness in their eyes.

"What's going on here?!"

The leader, Cedarstar demanded, after jumping onto the

high-rock.

"I was out for my nightly patrol, and heard loud cries. It was a rogue and her kittens. Fox attack. The fox took it's kill and ran, leaving behind this lil' guy. This kit right here barely got out alive."

The medicine cat, Lilaccloud, ran over to the injured kit, sniffing his wounds. She carefully picked him up, before taking him into the medicine den to treat his wounds.

The following morning was dreadful. Everyone was wondering if the kit was okay, and luckily he was. His wounds weren't deep, but he still needed to be nursed back to health.

Cedarstar jumped onto the high-rock, wanting all to hear his words.

"As you all may know, last night a kit was found in our territory, and we shall be keeping him in ThunderClan. He will be fostered by Moonglaze, a queen who's kits are about his age. She has happily taken him in, and will now be named Spiderkit. Treat him like any other member of ThunderClan. Meeting dismissed."

With those words, the clan broke into different groups, gossiping with one another. Maplekit's mother went after her siblings, Owltuft and Finchleap. Maplekit wondered….

End of Chapter One

(This is my first story posted, and I will be continuing this until the end of her story, which will take a while. Sorry if it's short in any way. This only took me around 2 days to finish, so any new chapters should come out soon.)


End file.
